THE Manpower!!!
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = Rainbow 7 |Japanese = THE マンパワー!!! |released = January 19, 2005 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, Single V, digital download |length = 13:22 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago 24th Single (2004) |Next = Osaka Koi no Uta 26th Single (2005) }} THE Manpower!!! (THE マンパワー!!!) is the 25th single by Morning Musume. "THE Manpower!!!" was used as the 2005 support song for the Tohoku Rakuten Golden Eagles baseball team. The single was released in both limited and regular editions; the limited coming with Hello! Project Photo Cards No. 0064 to 0068. The first press of the regular edition and the Single V came with a photo card. The single reached #4 on the Oricon charts and charted for seven weeks, selling 67,860 copies. This is the last Morning Musume single to feature original member Iida Kaori, as well as the last single to feature any original member of Morning Musume. Tracklist CD #THE Manpower!!! #Love & Pea~ce! HERO ga Yattekita. (ラヴ&ピィ~ス! HEROがやって来たっ。; Love & Pea~ce! The Hero's Arrived.) #THE Manpower!!! (Instrumental) Single V #THE Manpower!!! (PV) #THE Manpower!!! (Another Edition) #Making of (メイキング映像) Limited Edition Photocards 89233_Momusu_139_565lo.jpg|Yoshizawa Hitomi and Konno Asami 89266_Momusu_143_467lo.jpg|Iida Kaori and Yaguchi Mari 89256_Momusu_142_411lo.jpg|Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina G8647912.jpg|Ishikawa Rika and Fujimoto Miki AT_&_NR_the_manpower!.jpg|Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa 89246_Momusu_141_384lo.jpg|Kamei Eri and Ogawa Makoto Featured Members *1st Gen: Iida Kaori (Last Single) *2nd Gen: Yaguchi Mari *4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi *5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina Single Information ;THE Manpower!!! *Lyrics, Composition, and Chorus: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Matsubara Ken *Music Video: Takeishi Wataru *Dance Choreographer: SHEhttp://blog-imgs-74.fc2.com/0/r/o/0rocksteadygirlz0/IMG_0769.jpg ;Love & Pea~ce! HERO ga Yattekita. *Lyrics, Composition, and Chorus: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Bass: Egawa Hojin TV Performances *2005.01.16 Hello! Morning *2005.01.21 Music Station *2005.01.21 Pop Jam *2005.01.26 Sokuhou! Uta no Daijiten *2005.01.27 Utaban *2005.01.28 Music Fighter *2005.04.01 Rakuten versus Seibu baseball game *2005.04.01 Morning Musume Rakuten Mamonaku Honkyochi kaimaku! (Sendai Local) Concert Performances ;THE Manpower!!! *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6kan Hit Mankai!~ *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ ;Love & Pea~ce! HERO ga Yattekita. *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6kan Hit Mankai!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu Go!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live - Morning Musume with Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, Mano Erina, S/mileage *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Houston *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 67,860 Trivia *This is the ninth Morning Musume single with an English name. *The PV only features the dance shot, while "Another Version" features other shots. *1st Generation member Iida Kaori gives a comment about the single on YouTube *This is the fourteenth and last single where Iida Kaori was leader of Morning Musume. *THE Manpower!!! was re-arranged and performed by Morning Musume's 2013 lineup in The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~. *This is the last single to have an original member in the line-up. Additional Videos File:Morning Musume - THE Manpower!!! (MV) (Another Edition) References External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: THE Manpower!!!, Love & Pea~ce! HERO ga Yattekita. it:THE Manpower!!! Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:2005 Singles Category:English Name Single Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2005 DVDs Category:2005 Single Vs Category:Rakuten Golden Eagles Themes Category:Theme Songs